A stereoscopic image generating apparatus that generates stereoscopic images using a parallax of images captured by two adjacent cameras is known. The stereoscopic image generating apparatus generates an image captured by one camera as a left-eye image and an image captured by the other camera as a right-eye image among the images captured by two adjacent cameras and displays the left and right-eye images.
A difference between the positions of the same object in the left and right-eye images is referred to as a parallax or a binocular parallax. When two objects present in an image have different parallax amounts, one object appears to be present in front of or behind the other object. The parallax amount is the magnitude of a binocular parallax.
Moreover, in the stereoscopic image generating apparatus, a lenticular lens may be provided in a display device such as a liquid crystal display so that different images are recognized on the left and right eyes without using dedicated glasses. Specifically, a sheet-shaped lenticular lens formed by successively arranging semicylindrical convex lenses is disposed between the display device and a viewer.
That is, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed on the display device, and the images are viewed through the lenticular lens, whereby only the left-eye image is seen on the left eye and only the right-eye image is seen on the right eye, and the images are recognized as a stereoscopic image.